evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Antagonistic Offspring
Some children just do not see eye to eye with their parents. They may argue with them, flout their authority, or pretend that they do not exist. They are not only on a different page from their mother or father, but a different side morally as well—and since the parent in question is at least nominally heroic, there is no way this is going to end well. Mom or dad might be a force for good, but their child is not. If they get their way, they will be soon. Maybe the child is the result of abuse, abandonment, or neglect. Maybe they were mentored or raised by one of their parents' enemies and just don't know any better. Maybe their parents are separated and it is the evil one who got custody or maybe they were just born bad. Whatever the case, expect a lot of angst about "Where Did We Go Wrong?" on the part of the heroic parent or parents. Since most heroes have some bad parents, it is up to the heroes or heroines try to change their way or face their parents who are villains. Sometimes villains were raised by heroes and later turn evil for whatever reason in the stories. Examples *The Big Bad of Kung Fu Panda is Tai Lung (a snow leopard), the adopted son of Master Shifu (a red panda). *In both Gremlins movies the titular monsters, or at least the first batch of them, are technically Gizmo's progeny, budded off when he gets wet, and they then decide to eat something after midnight and transform. *In Injustice 2, Batman/Bruce Wayne’s Damian sides with Superman’s One-Earth Regime after he killed Dick Grayson and stole his Nightwing identity. *The Big Bad of the sequel Star Wars trilogy is Kylo Ren (real name Ben Solo), the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa who was trained to become a Jedi by his uncle Luke Skywalker. Luke started to sense the Dark Side inside his nephew and tried to kill him, but started to change his mind until Ben realized what his uncle had planned to do him. This resulted in Ben turning to the Dark Side, destroying the New Jedi Order, and becoming Kylo Ren. *Barty Crouch Jr. is the son of Barty Crouch Sr. who has a high reputation in the Ministry of Magic, but often neglects his son. This neglect caused young Crouch to join Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters until his death at the end of the Triwizard Tournament in 1995-1996. *In the fifth season of The Flash, Grace Gibbons is the niece of Orlin Dwyer/Cicada where she take up her uncle's mantle as Cicada in a possible future. *In Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame, the Black Order are considered to be Thanos's children as he adopted them and turned them into his most loyal servants. *In Shazam! (2019), Thaddeus Sivana is abused by his father and older brother, Sid. This abuse, mostly from his father, causes Thaddeus to grow into a sadistic, merciless, cruel villain. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Kylo Ren.png|Kylo Ren (Star Wars). Damian Wayne.jpg|Damian Wayne/Nightwing (Injustice). Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda). Future_Grace_Gibbons.png|Grace Gibbons (The Flash). Black-Order.jpg|The Black Order (Marvel's Avengers). Thaddeus Sivana.png|Thaddeus Sivana (DCEU's Shazam!). Barty Crouch Jr..jpg|Barty Crouch Jr. (Harry Potter). Category:About Villains Category:Villains by Type